Haunted
by joyrid3
Summary: Can passion ignite a frozen heart? NarKik ONESHOT


**N/A:**Wow, I haven't written Inuyasha fanfiction in ages...but I was watching some videos on youtube and came across a NarKik with the song „Haunted" by Evanescence. It fit them so well, I just had to write something :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha. „Haunted" is the property of Evanescence, so basically I don't own anything.

**Haunted**

_When all this time I__'ve been so hollow inside…_

_Watching me…  
Wanting me…_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Feeling you, loving you_

_I won't let you hold me down._

She walks into his castle with determined steps. She thinks that he won't hurt her, but that's not what gives her strength. If he does hurt her, she'd fight back with all her power, not thinking about what _might've been_.

The priestess shakes her head at the thoughts. That vile demon…her only purpose was to dispose of him.

But an annoying thought just can't let it go so easily…_Isn't he also the reason why you still linger in the world of the living?_

_Of course! To send him to hell!_

_But his jealousy excites you…Admit it...Everything he did was out of his lust for you._

_He disgusts me._

_And at the same time he enthrals you._

Kikyo ignores the voices in her mind. Some part of her wondered how it would be like if she engaged in such an adventure. All her life she'd been pure, untainted. Now, in her death, she was tired of keeping herself pure, of keeping herself pretending to be pure. She wanted to dirty herself…

She walks past the corpses of men and women who perished because of his miasma and doesn't even blink. His shouki couldn't even affect her if she was alive, with her level of purifying powers. Anyone pure enough could withstand this poisonous air…

_So maybe they deserved to die…rotten and corrupt, the lot of them…_

Kikyo starts at the thought. It was like these voices were saying what she could not, what she _would not _even dare to think.

His room is up ahead, she knows this because she can feel him. His aura is unmistakeable…dark and alluring at the same time.

_Haunting you, I can smell you  
Alive..._

She slides the door open with determined movements. Her expression shows a studied calm and her dark eyes pierce into his blood colored ones.

"Kikyo…"

There's something in the way he says her name that makes her get Goosebumps. She thinks it's extraordinary to feel that way in a body made out of ashes and clay, but she doesn't have the time to reflect more upon the matter as he pins her to the wall.

Her fake heart is beating out of control and her body starts to warm up.

He grins. With his demon senses, he can feel this even before she does. She raises her hands in front of her as a shield, touching his chest. Her breath stops. His muscles are like iron under velvet, but that's not why she freezes. He…had a heart. And it was beating out of control.

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

Her eyes raised to his, surprised and the passion inside of his ruby orbs took her breath away. He was staring at her and lust gleamed in his eyes, so powerful that he forgot who he was and she was about to do the same. One shot…aimed at his heart, through her hands and he'd be dead. But he didn't seem to mind as his chest pushed further against her palms.

_Watching me, wanting me...  
I can feel you pull me down._

His face was now so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips. She wouldn't look away, but the defiant look she usually had was replaced with a somewhat innocent expression that reminded him terribly of the old Kikyo. He wanted to hold back. He wanted to see her reaction and prolong this sweet torture. But at the sight of her like that, his body pressed further and his lips tasted hers.

The feel of her breasts against his chest, her heart beating out of control, it drove him mad. And even though he hated to admit it, he knew right then and there. Kikyo was the only woman he wanted. The only one he had to have, even if it meant his destruction.

His hands wrap around her possessively and she moans against his lips.

She's scared.

She's scared because she feels that she belongs in his arms. Even though it's ludicrous, she feels safe in his arms. In this new existence, she cannot have Inuyasha…Just like the old Kikyo is gone, so are her dreams of a fairy tale romance.

His fangs bite into her lips and she muffles a scream. Feeling her body tense, he becomes more gentle. She thinks she could get used to him…if she allowed herself to.

She was now free…free of the iron bonds of priesthood, free of her duties…free of Inuyasha. His hands trail down her body and she catches a glimpse of his eyes. So red…burning with desire…so beautiful.

She surrenders to his passion, letting it consume her like her hatred consumed him.

_Saving me, betraying me..._

Her muscles harden suddenly and her hands push him away. He doesn't resist it, although his strength could easily subdue her. Her dark eyes pierce into his and he gazes at her also.

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down..._

"What do you want, Naraku?" she asks him, controlling her tone.

He looks at her for a moment, taking her in. Her hair was loose, falling down her shoulders in a dark river. Her breasts were obvious in the white fabric, as was her excitement. And her eyes…the beautiful eyes that defied him so many times now looked at him with a mix of fear and indecision…all hidden underneath a frozen mask.

Perfect. She was perfect.

"You." He answers honestly.

Her heartbeat accelerates and she hates it. She knows that his demon senses allow him to hear it loud and clear.

"You analyze things too much…just give in to your emotions." He spoke, approaching her again.

"No!" her voice was determined. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to…A moment of weakness could decide her fate. And she didn't want to leave it in the hands of a monster. Even the monster had a beating heart and a warm male body.

_Fearing you, Loving you... _

_I won't let you pull me down_

Kikyo turned around and exited the room, maintaining her calm demeanor. He wouldn't follow her, she was certain. She didn't know why he had such patience when it came to her, but he did.

The Shimidamachuu flew around her as she disappeared into the night.

"One day, Kikyo…you'll lose the battle…with yourself." Naraku thought, red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room. "And then you will be mine."

**A/N:** Narkik 4ever!


End file.
